


Camp Buddy Lusty Adventures

by roguejaster



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Keitaro and Hiro were heading back to Camp Buddy to spend time with their old friends and meeting new ones but a mysterious fog appeared and covered the camp. What will happen to them now?
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Keitaro Nagame was going back to Camp Buddy with his best friend Hiro Akiba to meet new friends as well as old ones. They were wearing their camp buddy outfits and meeting up their old friends Natsumi, Hunter, Yoichi, and Taiga as well as Seto and Felix. There they met the scoutmasters Goro, Yoshinori, Aiden and Naoto with new scouts. They were introducing themselves to their new friends Avan, Knox, Conner and Jirou before returning to their cabins. At this time, Kieran was visiting Taiga’s cabin when suddenly a strange pink fogs were spreading all across camp. The fogs were spreading rapidly and when it touches them, their clothes disappeared and their bodies were feeling hot and horny. 

In Keitaro’s cabin  
Keitaro, Hiro, Hunter, Yoichi and Natsumi were now naked and Keitaro was suddenly kissed by Hiro and his nipples being sucked and played by Yoichi while Hunter was sucking his dick and Natsumi was pushing his finger inside his ass before hitting his prostate making him cum a little. Natsumi pulled his finger out before thrusting his dick inside making him groaning before moaning in pleasure from the sensation. With one last thrust, he was cumming inside him before the others take his place and were fucking him while he was taking the other’s place. The heated orgy continues until they were all tired.

In Taiga’s cabin  
Taiga, Kieran, Seto and Felix were naked and Taiga was suddenly kissed by Kieran while Seto and Felix were kissing each other before Seto thrusted his dick into Felix’s ass across the room. He was groaning when he felt Kieran’s finger pushes inside his ass and Kieran immediately pulled his finger thrusting inside him making him moaning with Seto and Felix doing the same. With one last thrust, both Kieran and Seto were cumming into his ass and Felix’s ass. Both of them got hard again after seeing him and Felix stained in their cums and were thrusting their dicks again into him and Felix asses and fucking them until they were tired.

In Avan’s cabin  
Avan, Knox, Conner and Jirou were naked and Avan was suddenly kissed by Knox while Conner and Jirou were kissing each other before Conner thrusted his dick into Jirou’s ass across the room. He was groaning when he felt Knox’s finger pushes inside his ass and Knox immediately pulled his finger thrusting inside him making him moaning with Conner and Jirou doing the same. With one last thrust, both Knox and Conner were cumming into his ass and Jirou’s ass. Both of them got hard again after seeing him and Jirou stained in their cums and were thrusting their dicks again into him and Jirou asses and fucking them until they were tired.

In Scoutmasters’ cabin  
Yoshinori, Goro, Aiden and Naoto were naked and Yoshinori was suddenly kissed by Goro before turned to Aiden and was kissed again. Yoshinori was groaning when he felt Goro’s finger pushes inside his ass before his nipples being pinched by Aiden while Naoto was sucking his dick. Goro thrusted his dick instantly into Yoshinori while his dick was pushes slowly into Aiden making him moaning while Naoto was now thrusting into his mouth. With one last thrust, the three of them were cumming inside his mouth and ass while he was cumming inside Aiden’s ass.


	2. Chapter 2

After all the fucking they did, their bodies were still lusty and filled with high libido so each scoutmaster were bringing a team of four to each location. Scoutmaster Naoto were bringing Natsumi, Seto and Avan to the swimming pool to help them with their swimming forms and time while scoutmaster Aiden were bringing Hiro, Conner and Jirou to the kitchen to helped him make dishes. Scoutmaster Goro were supervising Hunter and Felix doing their paintings and Yoichi and Knox on the obstacle course. Scoutmaster Yoshinori were taking Keitaro, Taiga and Kieran to the waterfall along the way to find some materials and ingredients for Aiden to cook.


	3. Chapter 3

Scoutmaster Naoto arrived with Natsumi, Seto and Avan to the swimming pool to start their activity by watching them swimming and fixing their form as well as their time. Naoto felt his body hot and horny before he saw the three of them were the same and suddenly he was kissed by Natsumi who was pinching his nipples while his dick being sucked by Seto and Avan was pushing his finger inside his ass making him groaning. Naoto was suddenly being thrusted in his ass making him see stars and was moaning from being fucked by Avan’s dick. With a few thrust, he was cumming inside his ass before Seto thrust his dick into his ass fucking him with rougher and faster thrust making him moaning in pleasure while Avan was now spreading his ass before pushing himself down into Naoto’s dick. With one last thrust, Seto was cumming inside him while he was cumming inside Avan who now laid on the floor sleeping while Natsumi was thrusting his dick toward his ass before pushing his dick into Seto’s ass fucking him. Natsumi was thrusting very roughly inside his ass hitting his prostate instantly making him moaning and dazed before thrusting one last time cumming inside him while he was cumming into Seto’s ass and Seto laid next to Avan sleeping. Natsumi still have some energy left and was pushing his dick slowly into his ass fucking him while kissing him making him moaning from the sensation. Naoto was thrusting into him faster while hugging him and with one last thrust cumming inside him before Natsumi laid there sleeping the same as Avan and Seto. Naoto then washes them clean before kissing them all in their forehead. When they wake up, they started their swimming regiment again.


	4. Chapter 4

Scoutmaster Aiden with Hiro and Conner were making dishes as well as appetizers like cookies with Jirou testing the foods. They were all making dishes when suddenly Conner stepped on one of the tube on the floor, tripping himself and pressing the tube of cream spraying all over their bodies. Aiden and the others were now feeling lusty and were now sucking and fucking each other with him fucking Hiro while Jirou fucking Conner and after a few thrust they were both cumming inside Hiro and Conner asses. They were still hard so they changed position with Hiro fucking him while Conner fucking Jirou. They were thrusting faster and faster before cumming inside their asses. After they are done and cleaned themselves up, they were making more and more dishes for the lost time that they used up.


	5. Chapter 5

Scoutmaster Goro was supervising Hunter and Felix who were drawing before they felt lusty and were using their brushes to brush their nipples and dicks before fucking each other after a while staining themselves in their cums. Goro was hard but restrained himself when suddenly he heard a loud moaning sound to see that Knox was being fucked rough and fast by Yoichi and was moaning loudly. With one last thrust, Yoichi was cumming into Knox’s ass and he was walking toward Yoichi now with his restraint broken from the scene of the fucking and was now kissing Yoichi dominating him and was fucking him hard while Knox who had come around was pinching and twisting his nipples while sucking Yoichi’s dick. Goro was thrusting into Yoichi’s ass rough and fast before cumming inside him which in return Yoichi was cumming inside Knox’s mouth. Knox then kissed Yoichi with his mouth before kissing him staining all of them with cums.


	6. Chapter 6

Scoutmaster Yoshinori was taking them to the waterfall along the way with Keitaro, Taiga and Kieran to collect materials and ingredients. When they arrived at the waterfall, Yoshinori was washing his body making its glistening like an appetite to ate when Keitaro and the others saw that they were instantly hard and were pouncing on Yoshinori with Keitaro kissing him and stroking his dick while Taiga and Kieran were sucking one of his nipple each making him moaning. Yoshinori groaned when he felt a finger in his ass that belong to Keitaro who was pushing his finger before hitting his prostate making him cum a little before pulling it out to thrust his dick inside while Taiga and Kieran was now going to their own world kissing and stroking their dicks before fucking each other. Taiga was fucking himself on Kieran’s dick faster and faster. Both Keitaro and Kieran were cumming inside his and Taiga asses after a few more thrust filling him and Taiga asses full of cums before flipping their position with him fucking Keitaro and Taiga fucking Kieran and before long were being filled with their cums. After all that happened, they went to wash themselves before collecting the materials and ingredients.


	7. Chapter 7

All of the scoutmasters gather all the teams together at the hill with a camp fire with a marshmallows and the tents all pitched up. Their bodies suddenly feel very hot and horny and before long they were now naked and having an orgy with Keitaro’s ass being spread open for everyone to fuck. One by one, all of them were fucking Keitaro filling him with all theirs cums moaning. Before long, they were sleeping on the ground naked cuddling each other.


End file.
